Making it better
by esprit en deuil
Summary: Tony is unsettled after the events of Leap of faith and goes to Gibbs' house for support, instead he gets a surprise that might change everything. Threesome fic, with Gibbs/McGee/DiNozzo as the trio. Warning: Very graphic fic of the smutty kind.


_**A/N: Written as a response to a challenge at the NCIS kink meme. This fic is kinda a tag to the episode leap of faith and inspired by the comment by Tony in the episode: **_**_"I love you McGee i promise never to give you a hard time again" Leap of faith 5.05 _**

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta Finlaure for her work on this fic :) _**

**_WARNING! There is lots of very graphic slashy goodness in this fic and specifically that of a threesome variety. If you do not like that then turn away now. And this is my first try at writing a threesome fic so be kind :D Enjoy:_**

When Tim reached the house he was exhausted and a bit sore from pulling his partner to safety but he was sure it was nothing compared to what Tony must be feeling. He felt his heart skip a beat as he thought about the other man and how close to dying he had come that day. McGee closed his eyes and let his head drop so his chin rested on his chest as he tried to push back the feelings that thought evoked.

He stood in the hall for a long while like that until he heard the door open and shut behind him and suddenly there were arms around him turning him around and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Jethro," he breathed as he let himself be held tightly, "God we almost lost him and we haven't even-" McGee shook a bit at that thought and Gibbs stopped him with a whispered, "I know."

After a while the older man pulled back with a kiss to his lover's lips and pulled the younger man into the living room and sat him on the couch before rounding the sofa and coming to stand behind him and starting to massage the muscles in Tim's neck and shoulders.

"You sore?" Gibbs knew that the younger man liked to keep in shape, but was nowhere as fit as he himself or Tony, so pulling the senior field agent up must have taken hell of an effort from the "team geek".

"A bit," Tim bit his lip slightly as he contemplated how to phrase the big revelation he had learned that evening.

"He said he loves me," The hands paused for a second or two, but soon resumed their previous motion, "He said it like it was a joke, but there was this look in his eyes and I-" Gibbs sighed as he stopped what he was doing and came to sit next to the other man.

"Tim-"

"No I don't think it's just wistful thinking. I know he wants you it's obvious from the way he looks at you, but this is the sign we've been waiting, now we know he likes me too," McGee wanted the older man to understand. They had both been lusting after the former Baltimore detective for a long while and though they loved each other and had even said it, they both wanted Tony as well. Until this point there had been nothing to indicate that DiNozzo had such feelings for Tim, though it was obvious he had them for Gibbs, and now... Tim just wished Jethro had been there to see the look in the other man's eyes.

The older man was looking in his lover's eyes, wishing what the man was telling him was true. He had wanted his senior field agent since the first year the man had worked for him and gradually the feelings of lust had turned into something far deeper and Gibbs thought he knew in his heart that Tony returned at least some of his feelings. His rational side had always won saying that he couldn't afford to lose his best agent on a hunch that would probably prove to be wishful thinking. Tim had been different, he hadn't been on Gibbs' team when they first got together and though it would shock everyone if they knew, it had been the younger man who had initiated their first kiss and so their first encounter of _that_ kind.

Jethro smiled a little as he saw the truth of Tim's statement, the man really believed that Tony had confessed his love to the younger man and Gibbs' hopes were getting up as well, but he refused to give into them completely before they had a chance to speak to the man they were both thinking of.

Tim smiled shyly back at his lover, "You think we should go and check on him? I mean he was a bit of a mess after everything that happened."

Gibbs pressed a kiss to his lover's lips again as he processed the question. He was worried for the Italian, but he didn't think crowding him would be the best course of action.

Before he could tell that to the younger man though they heard a sound from the doorway and pulled apart, to see a wide-eyed Tony standing there shaking ever so slightly, but neither man could tell if it was because his clothes were soaking wet, the aftershock of nearly dying or seeing his two co-workers in a lip lock.

Tony for his part was just standing there for a moment, thinking furiously. He was having trouble forming a coherent thought as the image of the two men he had grown to... he refused to label it love but there was definitely some feelings there as well as lust, the two men kissing, being together. This obviously wasn't the first time they had gotten together and now he was standing here feeling foolish and a bit heartbroken. Tony had tried to sleep, but couldn't close his eyes without his mind supplying him with the feeling of falling and the sudden stop, he would always bolt up as he thought the bed was dipping and sending him down to his death.

So he'd come to the only place on earth he felt completely safe and now that was gone in flames.

"I- Um, I should go, I'm sorry," Tony stuttered out and as he saw the two men stand and move closer to him he bolted and ran for the door. He pushed the wooden door open and stepped onto the porch when he felt overwhelmed by everything and barely made it to the bushes lining the yard before falling to his knees and retching until there was nothing left but an empty feeling.

Tim and Gibbs had been surprised by their friends' appearance and once the man had bolted it took them a few seconds to realize what had happened. They both ran outside after him to find Tony heaving to the bushes with rain coming down from the sky and soaking him even more.

Neither man cared about the rain as they ran to Tony's side and crouched next to the hunched figure. Tim started to rub his hand on the Italian's back and he frowned as he felt the tremors coursing through the man's frame and he turned concerned eyes to his lover whose eyes mirrored the worry as he nodded his understanding.

"Tony, can you stand?" Gibbs asked in a soft voice as he saw the younger man stop dry heaving as there was not much to bring up. Tony shook his head slightly as if to clear it and tried to stand up but was stopped as his legs really didn't feel like they would keep him upright. He tried not to lean on the hands now holding onto his back to keep him from collapsing completely, but he savored the feeling none the less.

"'m fine, just need a minute and I'll be gone-"

"The hell you will," To Tony's surprise the words weren't coming from Gibbs but it was McGee who had barked out the words and Tony looked up to see the younger man now glaring at him.

"Tim's right, you're in no state to be getting anywhere but inside."

The finality in that statement caused Tony's head to drop in defeat and he nodded his head slightly and let the two men help him to his feet, but refused to lean into their support as the three made their way inside.

Tim and Gibbs exchanged glances as they guided their friend inside and the older man nodded his head towards the master bedroom and Tim caught the meaning and nodded his head in agreement. So the two men steered the docile man up the stairs and through the master bedroom into the master bath. McGee helped Jethro lower their hopefully soon to be lover to the closed toilet lid and then made his way out of the room in search of dry clothes for Tony to wear, trusting Jethro to take care of the man for the moment.

Gibbs smiled at the confidence his lover had in him as the bathroom door closed behind the young man, the smile became sad as he turned his attention to the man sitting shivering on the toilet seat, staring at his own feet. The older man sighed as he thought about the day and how scared he had been that Tim wouldn't get there in time to pull Tony to safety, but right now wasn't time for those thoughts, now he needed to take care of the younger man in front of him.

"C'mon Tony, take off the wet clothes, I'll run you a hot bath," Jethro turned to get the water running and checked to make sure the water would be hot, but not scalding so. When he was satisfied that everything was as it should be he turned back to the other man to see that he hadn't moved from his spot at all.

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his eyes, "Tony you need to get out of the soaked clothes." He moved closer and tried to help the younger man get out of the wet stuff, but his hands were slapped away as Tony stood unsteadily and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, you shouldn't be here with me, you need to be with your- your," There was a sting of tears in his eyes, but the Italian refused to let them fall as he turned to exit the room, "I'm gonna go now," But he was stopped with a hand on his arm.

"Please Tony. Let's get you warmed up so we can talk." Tony wanted to argue, wanted to leave before he got hurt worse, but he was too exhausted and it felt like every part of his body was aching so he gave up and let himself be stripped by impossibly gentle hands. He felt self conscious as his naked body was revealed to the man who he had been lusting after for so long, but Gibbs just kept his touch practical and didn't mention his subordinate's obvious embarrassment. The younger man allowed Gibbs to guide him to the bath and as a hand pushed gently on his shoulder he sank to the warm water and sighed with bliss as the hot water took away some of the coldness he was feeling.

Jethro crouched down next to the tub and picked up a washcloth that he dipped in the water before he started running it over the naked skin he had been admiring as he helped Tony to strip. The younger man tried to take the cloth, but a look from the older man had him lowering his hand and he leaned slightly into the touch.

Tony felt like he had fallen down the rabbit's hole, not only had he said the words I love you to Tim, but now he was sitting in a tub with his bastard boss tenderly washing him as Tim who was apparently the man's lover was somewhere in the house doing god knows what.

Neither man said anything as Gibbs picked up a bottle of shampoo and started washing the younger man's hair, making sure to give his scalp a good massage as he went. He knew he probably should have left the younger man to take the bath alone, but he couldn't help himself as he felt the overwhelming need to take care of the man he so very nearly lost earlier that day.

After rinsing the younger man's hair and finishing the washing process the older man stood up and winced as his knees gave a protest and he looked down at the man sitting in the tub. He was pleased to note that Tony seemed to have gotten some of his energy back and wasn't just sitting desolately in the tub, though he wasn't sure the weary and suspicious look in his eyes was so much better either.

Gibbs took one of the big towels from the rack and motioned for the other man to stand up, his eyebrow rose as the man in question blushed bright red and refused to meet his eyes, but the reason became apparent as the man stood up. Apparently the gentle touch had gotten to Tony as the young Italian's cock was half hard.

"It's okay Tony," Jethro said as he wrapped the towel around DiNozzo's waist and helped him step out from the tub before taking out the plug and leaving the thing to empty. He took Tony's arm and led the man into the bedroom where Tim was sitting on the bed with a pair of sweat pants, a shirt and boxers on his lap.

"Tony are you okay?" Tim asked as he noticed the flush on his friend's face and he frowned when the blush deepened at the question but as his gaze went a bit lower his eyebrows went up with interest, but he decided to leave the subject. "I brought you some dry clothes, I brought you my sweats as they're probably long enough since we're the same height and the shirt is Jethro's."

"Thanks," Tony said as he reached to take the clothes and pulled them protectively to his chest before disappearing back into the bathroom to put them on. The other men chose to not comment on his apparent development of modesty.

Gibbs stepped forward as the door closed and pulled Tim to his feet and into an embrace.

"Is he alright Jethro?" The younger man asked in a hushed voice as not to be heard by the man they were talking about.

"I don't think he is, but he will be with a little help," Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tim's lips and the men pulled apart as the bathroom door opened and Tony stepped out, looking younger than his age in the borrowed sweats with his hair damp and messed up.

"So, thank you for the bath and clothes, I'll return them to you after I get them washed. I think I'll just head out now," There was a smile on the man's face that fooled no-one and even Tony himself knew that but just didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get home and figure everything out so he could go to work after the weekend and pretend like nothing happened or if that wouldn't work, well he always had a resignation letter ready on his computer, just needed to fill out a few blank spaces and he would be done.

"No, we need to talk. I'll make us something to drink, Tim the living room," Tim nodded his understanding and with that Gibbs went out of the room, this time trusting his lover to take the lead in getting Tony to stay.

"C'mon Tony, let's go sit in the living room before he gets there or he'll head slap us into next week," The familiarity of the statement eased the Italian's mind a bit and he reluctantly nodded, best to get this over with so he could get out of there.

The two younger men headed for the room Gibbs had ordered them into and they both sat on the couch neither man saying anything as they waited for Gibbs to come from the kitchen. It was only a few minutes later when the older man came in with three steaming mugs and he handed one to his lover and one to Tony.

DiNozzo blinked as he smelled the drink and took a cautious sip, surprised when he tasted rich hot cocoa instead of the tar the older man called coffee.

"I know you don't drink coffee this late if we're not in the office and since McGee prefers tea I had to put the kettle on anyway," Jethro shrugged his shoulders to show it wasn't a big deal as Tony raised surprised eyes to look at him.

There was silence for a moment as the men sipped their drinks and thought of how to go about this conversation. Finally Gibbs took a breath and in his usually blunt way dove right into the subject.

"So, Tim told me what you said to him after he pulled you up over the edge in the parking garage. Did you mean it when you said you loved him?" Tony sputtered as he almost choked on the cocoa and McGee glared at his lover for his bluntness.

Tony was trying to come up with something to say to diffuse the situation but his mind drew a blank and the exhaustion coupled with the strangeness of the evening made him throw caution to the wind and just come out and say it, after all there wasn't much he could lose and maybe if the men decked him he would have something more concrete to nurse instead of vague ache in every muscle and the pain in his soul.

"Yes I meant it, and you wanna know what? It's not all, I don't just lust after my partner, oh no. Me being me I have to go all the way and fall for my boss as well, who apparently is in a relationship with said partner. Isn't that hilarious!" Tony had gotten up and was now pacing as he grew more and more hysteric, "Yeah, so now I'm just waiting for you to either punch me or just send me packing."

The two other men looked a bit surprised at the outburst and very worried by the state of the man they cared for, but they were both also glad the man returned their feelings, now they just had to convince the other man. Gibbs had been standing the whole time and now moved to stand in front of the still pacing man and stopped him with hands on his shoulders.

"Tony stop, we both knew you had the hots for me, but we didn't know if you liked Tim like that, but now we know... Tony we want you," words had never been Jethro's strong suit so he decided to let his actions speak and as he saw Tim coming to stand behind the other man he cupped the face of the man he had been fantasizing about and brought their lips together in a kiss.

Tony's mind was spinning as a tongue pushed its way into his mouth and he gave into the kiss. His eyes popped open when he felt McGee at his back and the younger man's hands ran along his sides as he was sandwiched between the two men. As Gibbs let go of his lips a hand left his side and turned his head enough that he could look at the man standing behind him before Tim smiled and pressed his own lips to where Jethro's had been just a moment ago.

DiNozzo got lost in the kiss for a minute before his brain kick started again and he pulled slightly away from the men. He didn't want to get into this as he knew he was just a fun addition for the night and after the men had had their fun with him they would send him home to sleep alone in the cold bed.

"Tony, we want you in our bed and in this relationship and we think you want that too," Tim said as he studied his almost lovers face.

Oh God Tony wanted, but he wasn't sure if he could stand leaving once he got in their bed, but being there, being so close to them both had him longing so much, he couldn't say no even if he knew it would break his heart to say yes. So he nodded his head and his heart skipped a beat at the beautiful smiles he got from the two men.

"That's good," Gibbs said and gave first Tony and then Tim a slow kiss and holy hell the Italian thought it was hot seeing the two men kiss.

"C'mon Tony, Jethro gives a killer massage and I know you must be sore as hell," Tim practically pulled Tony up the stairs and into the master bedroom where he looked at Gibbs who had followed them and the two shared a grin before starting to divest Tony of his clothing. They took their time taking off each article of clothing and kissing and nibbling the exposed skin and once their new lover was fully naked they pushed him to sit on the bed as they turned attention to each other. It didn't take half as long for Tim and Gibbs to strip each other as neither wanted Tony to feel left out but as they looked at the third man they saw that he was really enjoying the show, at least if the size of his erection was any indication.

Tim smiled and moved to stand between Tony's legs and took the other man's mouth in a searing kiss as Gibbs went to get supplies from the bathroom. McGee kept kissing the slightly older man until he was moaning into the kiss and then he pushed the man to lie back on the bad.

"Turn on your front," He whispered into the man's ear and watched as Tony did as he was told without hesitation.

Gibbs returned from the bathroom to see Tim lying on Tony's back, grinding his hard cock into the other man's ass and kissing his neck and shoulders, he groaned as his dick gave a twitch at the sight.

"God you two look beautiful together," he said as he stalked to the bed and nudged Tim to kneel to the side. The youngest of the three just grinned at the complement as Tony just pushed his face into the bedding to hide his blush.

Jethro climbed to straddle the younger man's ass and leaned to give Tim a kiss before handing him the lube he had gotten and squeezing some massage oil on his own hands. He gave a wink to McGee as he attacked the tense muscles in Tony's back with his warm hands, causing the Italian to groan with pleasure.

Tim watched as his lover kneaded the other man's back for a while before bending down and pressing his mouth close to Tony's ear, "He's good isn't he? Can you feel his hard dick up against your ass? He wants to sink into that gorgeous ass of yours. Will you let me prep you for him? I will stretch you up real good so he can just sink into you and then when he's pounding in your hole, I'll use that pretty mouth of yours."

Oh god Tony had never heard anything hotter in his life and he wouldn't in a million years have pegged the man for a dirty talker. He couldn't do anything but nod his head and he was rewarded with a hard kiss to his lips as Tim turned his head to access the plush lips.

Tim took his time mapping the other man's mouth and withdrew only when the need to breathe got too big to be ignored. He smiled up at his older lover and gave the silver haired man a through kiss too before moving to the space between Tony's legs. He smiled wickedly as he lowered his head to lap his tongue over the puckered hole between his new lover's ass cheeks, his grin widened as the man bucked under Gibbs' weight and gave a low groan at the action, but the groan soon turned into more audible moans as Tim licked around the opening and pushed his tongue inside a bit before withdrawing and pushing with his tongue and a lubed finger which slid easily into the warm hole.

Tony gasped as Jethro continued to massage him and drop kisses to his skin while Tim drove him crazy by fucking him first one and then two fingers until three were sliding easily in and out of his stretched hole and he felt like he could come from that alone.

Tim was enjoying fucking Tony with his fingers and watching over Jethro's shoulder how the man was shaking his head and cursing as he fought for control. He smiled at the big expanse of skin in front of him and attacked Jethro's back with his mouth, licking and gently biting the flesh; causing the older man to gasp slightly and his own mouth on DiNozzo to get more hungry and insistent.

McGee pulled his fingers out of the tight heat and reached for the nightstand drawer to get a condom which he rolled over Jethro's erection, taking time to kiss the older man and caress his length. He watched hungrily as Gibbs pulled Tony to his hands and knees and pushed slowly but steadily into the younger man's ass.

Tony let out a whimper which turned into a cry as his ass was breached by the big organ. He breathed deeply as Jethro waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. Tim moved to stand beside the bed and pulled Tony's face up slightly so he could kiss the inviting lips again. He kept on the soothing kisses until Tony nodded to signal that it was okay for Gibbs to move.

Jethro started a slow rhythm of pulling until only the tip of his cock was in before pushing back with a quick thrust that made Tony gasp into McGee's mouth. Tony opened his eyes wondering when he had closed them, to see Tim standing in front of him with his cock up and leaking as he watched Tony get fucked. The Italian gasped loudly as Jethro found his prostate and pounded on the spot every other stroke, but his attention was soon drawn back to the man in front of him as Tim's dick touched his slightly parted lips.

He looked up to see the heat in the other man's gaze and he grinned wickedly before licking the darkened tip of the man's cock and grazing it slightly with his teeth. As he heard Tim gasp and moan with pleasure he started licking in earnest before sucking as much of the erection into his mouth as he could. It was a testament of how turned on Tim had been from everything that it only took an embarrassingly short time of the blow job for him to feel his orgasm approaching.

"Oh God I'm gonna-" Tony let the cock out of his mouth until only the tip was between his lips and he gave a few more twirling licks and then he was swallowing down the come that shot from the younger man's cock.

Gibbs had watched as Tony sucked Tim and the show had been hot as hell. He could feel his own orgasm getting closer so he changed the angle so he was constantly hitting Tony's prostate and he reached down to jerk the Italian's hard cock in time to his thrusts. He felt the younger man start shaking and then come exploded on his hand and the hole around his dick started constricting and it pushed him over the edge as his come filled the condom and he collapsed on top of his new lover.

The two laid there for a while before Gibbs pulled out from the other man and got rid of the condom. He looked around but couldn't see Tim anywhere, but it was only a moment later when the man in question came back from the bathroom with a washcloth and a silly grin on his face. Gibbs returned the grin before pulling the man into a kiss.

They were pulled from the kiss when they heard Tony getting up and struggling to his feet. Tim stepped to the older man and used the washcloth to wipe the come from Tony's belly he then gave the man a deep kiss.

"You were amazing," Tim loved the slight blush that spread over the Italian's cheeks and obviously so did Gibbs since he came to stand next to the men and pulled Tony to him after Tim released him.

"Oh yeah, you're unbelievable not to mention gorgeous as hell," Gibbs grinned when his words caused the blush to deepen.

Tony pulled away and watched as the two men pulled down the comforter and Tim climbed into the bed holding the edge of the blankets up so Gibbs could join him. The Italian felt like he was going to cry, but he took a deep breath before hunting down the borrowed sweats and shirt so he could get dressed and get out.

"What are you doing Tony?" Gibbs asked as he watched confused as Tony started gathering his clothes instead of getting in bed. He glanced at Tim who was sitting under the covers and watching the other man with a frown on his face.

"Look guys I think it's best I leave now so you won't have to kick me out in the morning and we can avoid the uncomfortable 'it was nice but we're not interested' talk," Tony gave his brightest fake grin as he continued to hunt for the clothes, he refused to look up at the other two men.

Jethro felt like he had been punched in the gut as he thought of Tony letting them fuck him, all the while thinking they would throw him out like a used condom once they got their rocks off.

"Tony, don't. We want you here, we wouldn't have asked you to our bed for a one night stand, we want _you _all of you, permanently," Jethro assured as he took the younger man in his arms and held him tightly.

"Come to bed and we'll show you how much we want you," There was a glint in Gibbs' eyes and he sent a wink to their worried lover who was ready to jump from the bed if needed. Tim looked curiously as Gibbs got Tony to lie on his side in the middle of the bed with his back to the youngest of the trio.

"I want you to lie there Tony and let us make you feel good," Jethro took the tube of lube and a condom and threw them to Tim who looked puzzled for a minute before realization dawned and he could feel his cock taking interest at the image that came to his mind. He gave his dick a couple of strokes to get it hard and ready before he rolled on the condom and slicked his member with lube before positioning it to the entrance of Tony's body.

The Italian's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen and he turned his eyes to Jethro only to have his mouth taken in a bruising kiss. He yelped into the older man's mouth as his slightly sore ass was filled with Tim's hard cock.

"Yeah, Tim's gonna claim you so good Tony, you're gonna feel us in you every time you sit for the whole weekend and you'll remember how much we want you," Jethro's breathe was hot in his ear as he whispered these things into it and Tony couldn't help but shudder and gasp from both the words and the workout Tim was giving his ass.

Tony's whole body arched as Gibbs took his now again fully hard dick into his hand and gave it a squeeze. The Italian was mumbling incoherently and he closed his eyes as his head came to rest on McGee's shoulder and the younger man turned his head to seal their mouths together. Soon his eyes flew open and he gasped into the other man's mouth as he felt his cock head being licked and sucked by a talented mouth.

Tony tried to hold on to something and his hands found the bedding which he fisted with both hands as he fought for control, but everything felt so intense and good that he was constantly moaning and trying to hold off for a minute longer. He finally screamed and came as Gibbs deep throated his erection and he pumped his seed down the older man's throat. It took only a couple of thrust into Tony's spasming hole for Tim to come as well.

The two younger men lay spent on the bed and Gibbs watched them both fondly. He regretfully looked at his own dick that lay flaccid as he hadn't gotten hard again so soon after getting one mind blowing orgasm. He wasn't worried though, there was plenty of time later.

He grinned at that thought and settled down next to Tony and pulled the covers over their bodies. He pulled Tony to him so that the younger man had his head resting on his shoulder and he watched as Tim pressed himself to Tony's side as tightly as he could. Gibbs smiled as he reached a hand over Tony and onto Tim's chest and he felt do the same to him.

Tony for his part sighed contently and snuggled closer to both men, frowning sleepily as it seemed impossible to snuggle in two directions at once so he snuggled closer to Jethro and turned fully to his side facing the older man, and he reached to grab Tim's arm and pulled the younger man flush to his back. Tim chuckled as he pressed his face into Tony's neck and pressed a kiss there as Gibbs pressed a kiss to his forehead; they both then looked over Tony's head and smiled at each other before inching closer to kiss each other. McGee and Gibbs laughed into the kiss as they heard a snore coming from the man in the middle. They both settled back down as their hands pulled everyone closer together.

They were determined to make it work, so not one of them would be alone ever again. They fell asleep holding on tightly and Tony sighed happily in his sleep as his nightmares of falling to his death were permanently replaced with images of his two lovers and the wicked things they had done and would do in the future.

THE END


End file.
